Una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaré
by Toniimar
Summary: Un triste suceso ocurre en la familia Hamato. Los hermanos cambian mucho, uno de ellos cambiará a peor, ¿quién será este hermano? ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá? ¿qué habrá pasado entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, quise hacer una historia triste, se me ocurrió en clase hace muy poco, creo que fue en naturales xD. Bueno, espero que os guste el primer capítulo, todo lo hice en clase, si hay algún error, lo siento.**

**Como sabrán, las TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen a mí.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Raphael Hamato._

**POOV RAPHAEL**

Miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba Leo... Estaba muy herido, estaba claro que no se podría levantar. Después miré a mi izquierda, y vi a Donnie, se le veía mal, pero no tanto como a Leo, respiraba costosamente, y tenía varios rasguños. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Mikey de pie luchando contra Destructor. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo e intenté levantarme, pero no podía. Estábamos en el edificio más alto de Nueva York.

A Mikey se le veía cansado, pero el seguía dandole a Destructor con los nunchakus.  
Yo veía la escena preocupado, tenía que ayudarlo antes de que ocurriese algo malo.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me levanté e intenté caminar hacia ellos.  
No sé cómo, ni en que momento, pero Mikey le dio una patada en el estómago a Destructor, este se tambaleó justo en el borde del edificio, y vi como caía.  
En una milésima de segundo, mi hermano pequeño se volteo y me sonrió. Yo pensé que todo había acabado, pero no.  
En ese segundo Destructor, antes de caer le agarró la pierna a Mikey, y se lo llevó con él.  
Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y conseguí agarrarle de la mano, antes de que cayera.  
Pesaban mucho, pero eso no iba a impedir que yo salvase a mi hermanito.  
Mikey intentaba que Destructor le soltase la pierna y que cayera, pero él le tenía bien agarrado, y al de la cinta naranja apenas le quedaban energías.  
A Raph le temblaba la mano,aunque no le iba a soltar, eso nunca.  
Mikey miró hacia abajo con tristeza y con algo de miedo.  
-Raph, si no me sueltas, acabaremos cayendonos los dos -dijo su hermano pequeño con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Mikey, me da igual, no te voy a soltar -le respondió el de rojo gritando un poco.  
-¡Pero si me sueltas, todo esto podrá acabar de una vez!  
-¡No digas bobadas! ¡Nunca te soltare, NUNCA!  
Raph no podría aguantar mucho más, le dolía demasiado el brazo.  
-Siento haber sido una carga para ti todo este tiempo... Pero no te preocupes, que nunca más lo volveré a ser -dicho esto se soltó.  
Él y Destructor empezaron a caer al vacío.  
-¡NOOOOOO!

Desperté sudoroso y muy agitado, miré a mis lados y vi que estaba en mi habitación, después miré al suelo, sintiéndome culpable y triste.  
He tenido esa misma pesadilla todos los días desde hace dos años... Desde que él...  
Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, intenté parar, pero ese sentimiento tan grande de tristeza me inundaba por completo.  
Todo era tan diferente... Todo cambio desde que Mikey... Mikey... Empecé a llorar más, cada vez que le recordaba, sentía una mayor punzada en mi pecho, estos años sin él... Sin mi hermanito pequeño, han estado llenos de dolor, amargura, soledad, tristeza...  
Desde el momento en que le vi caer, arrastró junto con él toda la felicidad que había en esta extraña familia. Todas las sonrisas, la alegría, el amor... Desaparecieron con él.  
Estos dos años consiguieron cambiarnos a todos, nuestra pequeña familia, fue separándose cada día más desde que él no está.  
Mikey, era como el pegamento que mantenía unida a esta familia, pero cuando se fue... Se fue deshaciendo poco a poco.  
Ya no nos hablamos, y apenas nos miramos.  
Donnie se pasa el día encerrado en el laboratorio, nadie sabe lo que hace. Parece ser, que desde que Mikey no está, él se ha olvidado completamente de April, aunque no estoy seguro, ya no nos hablamos a si que...  
Leo sale mucho de la guarida, ahora es el único que sale. Ya no hacemos las guardias, no sé si él las seguirá haciendo, aunque sinceramente, no me importa.  
Splinter, se pasa el día meditando y encerrado en su habitación. Le afecto mucho lo de Mikey... Aunque no lo quiera mostrar, debe parecer fuerte delante de nosotros, supongo que será por eso.  
Y April... La verdad es que no sé que es de ella, hace mucho que no la veo, tal vez ya no venga aquí, aunque eso no es de extrañar ¿quién querría venir a un sitio tan triste y lleno de soledad? Nadie, está claro.  
A veces me gustaría despertarme un día, salir al salón, y ver a Leo sonriente mirando Héroes del Espacio, a Donnie mirando embobado a April, y a Mikey en el sofá comiendose un trozo de pizza...  
Pero no, esto es una pesadilla de la que nunca despertaré.  
-Mikey... Hermanito... Te echo de menos...

**FIN POOV RAPHAEL**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, también espero que haya sido triste xD**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa, bueno queridos lectores, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Me alegro de que os haya parecido triste, es lo que intento xD. Espero que este capítulo también os parezca triste :3**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Leonardo Hamato_

**_POV LEONARDO_**

En muchas ocasiones la gente pierde a sus seres queridos y lo pasa mal, muy mal. Pero nunca nadie podrá comparar el dolor que yo siento.

Yo... Apenas recuerdo... Solo sé que estábamos luchando contra Shredder y que a mi me dio un golpe en la nuca... Pero a partir de ahí, todo se volvió borroso y oscuro...

FLASHBACK  
Desperté de golpe, estaba asustado, no sabía dónde me encontraba en ese momento, y yo solo podía pensar en una cosa: Shredder.  
Miré a mi alrededor y suspire aliviado. Estábamos en casa, lo que significaba que todo ya había acabado. Me sentí aliviado y feliz en ese momento. Me fijé en que Donatello, el más listo de todos, estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, tenía algunos rasguños, pero nada grave.  
Intenté ponerme en pie, pero me sentía tan mareado y débil que no pude. En todo ese tiempo no me había percatado de que Raphael estaba a mi lado.  
Me giré para mirarle a la cara pero... Lo que vi a continuación hizo que me corazón se encogiera, nunca se me olvidará la cara de Raphael, nunca.  
Su cara expresaba un terror increíble, además de miedo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y muy inchados, estaba ¿llorando?  
Muchas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi hermanito pequeño no se encontraba con nosotros. El miedo se apoderó de mí, y todos los pensamientos positivos que tenía se volvieron negativos.  
-Ra... Raphael.  
Él me miró, pero su mirada era muy diferente a la que yo conocía. Su mirada solía expresar seguridad, dominación,fuerza... Pero esta, esta solo expresaba tristeza, miedo, culpabilidad...  
-¿Dó...Dó...Dónde está Mikey?  
No obtuve respuesta, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y mi corazón se hizo pedazos.  
Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y no tuve ninguna intención de quitarlas. Raphael seguía llorando desgarradoramente y yo lo hacía en silencio.  
Entendí en ese momento que todo iba a cambiar, que nada volvería a ser igual  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Soy un mal líder, mejor dicho, soy el peor líder. Todo fue por mi culpa, todo, todo, todo.  
Si yo no hubiese sido el líder, seguro que ahora mi familia volvería a reír, volveríamos a estar unidos, y lo más importante de todo, Mikey estaría con nosotros.  
No pasa ni una sola noche en la que no piense en él, en su sonrisa, en su cara de niño pequeño...  
En estos momentos estaría llorando, pero ya no podía, no podía ni reír, ni llorar, ni amar... simplemente no podía. Era como si esos sentimientos hubiesen desaparecido... Los únicos que se hacían presentes dentro de mí, eran dos. La culpabilidad y la tristeza.  
Cuanto llevo ya ¿dos años? Creo que sí. Dos años sin poder abrazar, ni oír, ni ver... A mi pequeño hermanito. Me acuerdo de sus bromas pesadas, las echo de menos. Añoro también su actitud de niño pequeño y las estupideces que solía decir...  
-Ay... -suspiré de forma amarga- ¿por qué?  
Esa pregunta me la hice varias veces, ¿por qué?  
Ni mis hermanos ni yo hacemos ya las guardias. Bueno, pienso que mis hermanos creen que yo aún sí las hago, pero, nada de eso. Lo único que hago es salir a buscar a mi hermanito... Soy el único que cree que aún sigue vivo, ya que nunca encontramos su cuerpo.  
Esa pequeña llama de esperanza que aún hay dentro de mí nunca se apagará.  
No he encontrado ha Mikey por ningún sitio, de momento. Sé que sigue vivo, no lo creo, lo sé.  
No se lo puedo decir a nadie porque me dirían que eso es lo que quiero creer, y me intentarían llenar de pensamientos negativos. Por eso prefiero no contárselo a nadie...  
Lo echo mucho de menos... Todo está tan vacío sin él...  
Aunque sea él al que más echo de menos, también echo de menos a mis hermanos.  
Cuando se fue Mikey, ellos dos también se fueron. Ahora son tan fríos y distantes... Aunque no les culpo, yo también soy así. Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, y que nada cambiase, pero eso solo es un sueño imposible. Triste verdad  
A veces, me acuerdo de Karai y pienso en dónde estará. Desde que su padre murió, ella desapareció, aunque no es de extrañar. Nosotros también desaparecimos cuando Mikey se fue...

-Enano, juro que te encontrare -dicho esto me puse de pie y salí de la guarida dispuesto a retomar mi búsqueda.

* * *

**_Buenooo, ¿qué os pareció? Dejadme reviews plis._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa, bien lo primero daros las gracias por los reviews,** **lo segundo, Conejis, no te mentí jaja, voy a intentar hacer todos los capítulos tristes a si que...**

**Bueno, aquí os dejos el fic**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Donatello Hamato_

**_POV DONATELLO_**

En muchas ocasiones me quedo mirando la puerta del laboratorio, esperando a que mi hermanito pequeño entre con un globo de agua en la mano... Pero no, nunca entra.

Me puedo pasar horas mirando la puerta... Mi corazón se encogió, los ojos se cristalizaron por completo y sentí que un líquido caía por mis mejillas, no hacía falta que ser muy inteligente para saber que en ese momento comencé a llorar.  
Un recuerdo inundo mi mente.  
**FLASHBACK**

-Ay... -suspiro de enamorado- que guapa eres...  
Donatello miraba embobado una foto de April en la que salía comiendo un trozo de pizza, nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado... Aunque ahí estaba, se le veía totalmente ido.  
Justo en ese momento, se oyó un SPLASH como si algo hubiese mojado a alguien.  
-GRRRR, ¡MIKEY! ¡VAS A MORIR! -esta amenaza provenía de Raph-  
-Jajajja, el Doctor Bromanstein ya ha atendido a su primer paciente.  
-¡Cuando te pille no reirás tanto!  
Se oía cómo corrían de un lugar a otro, parece ser que Raph no lograba atrapar a Mikey.  
-Bueno, ya le pillará -dicho esto el de morado volvió a fijarse en la imagen de April que tenía en su ordenador-.  
Apenas pasaron unos segundos, cuando se oyó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse de manera muy brusca, Donnie se asustó y cerró rápidamente su ordenador.  
-¿¡Le has visto?!  
-¿A-a quién?  
-¡A Mikey! -el de rojo se estaba empezando a alterar-.  
-No...  
Dicho esto Raph salió dando un tremendo portazo.  
Donnie suspiró aliviado al saber que su hermano no había visto la imagen de April. Volvió a observar aquella imagen que tanto le gustaba...  
Unos minutos después se volvió a escuchar SPLASH, Donnie dejo de mirar la foto para escuchar atento que es lo que había pasado.  
-¡MICHELANGELO!  
-Muajaja, segundo paciente.  
-¡Estaba meditando! ¡Cuándo te pille te vas a enterar! -dijo el más mayor de los hermanos-  
-¡Aja! ¡De mí tampoco te libras enano! -decía enfurecido el de rojo-  
Parece ser que a Leo también le ha lanzado un globo de agua, genial, eso solo significaba que ahora le tocaría recibir un globo de agua a él...  
-Pues no hermanito, a mi no me lanzarás ningún globo.  
Dicho esto, apagó el ordenador y empezó a pensar cual sería el mejor escondite...  
-Mmm, ¿la cocina? no... ¿el dojo? tampoco...  
Miró a su laboratorio, y después suspiro apenado...  
-Aquí no hay ningún escondite... ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo! El único lugar dónde Mikey nunca me buscaría será en... Claro jaja.  
Dicho esto salió sigilosamente del laboratorio, miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie, sonrió y se escondió en la cocina.  
Tampoco había nadie, bien, salió de la cocina, y agachado se fue acercando donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los 4 hermanos.  
Lentamente se fue acercando a la habitación de Mikey. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se metió en la habitación. Al asegurarse de que estuviese bien cerrada, sonrió.  
-Jaja, aquí seguro que no me buscará Mikey, si es que... Soy todo un genio -dijo triunfador-  
-Ja, eso no lo tengas tan seguro.  
-¿Pero qué...  
No pudo continuar, ya que recibió un globo de agua en la cara, lo único que se escuchó fue un fuerte SLPASH.  
-¡OH SI! Jajaja, nadie ganará nunca al astuto Doctor Bromanstein.  
-Pe-pe-pero... ¿Cómo sabías... Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?  
-Jajaja, ese será un secreto que nunca revelaré.  
El de morado estaba atónito, su hermano en varias ocasiones le asombraba...  
De repente, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y entraron dos tortugas realmente enfadadas.  
-Muy bien genio, ahora aquí no tendrás escapatoria.  
-Sí Mikey, no tendremos piedad.  
El de naranja estaba realmente asustado, no sabía que hacer.  
-Esto... Jaja -rió nervioso- no creo que haga falta enfadarse ni nada, solo era una broma... Jeje.  
Los dos hermanos mayores no dijeron nada, solo se rieron de forma maléfica y se iban acercando cada vez más al menor.  
-Corre... -fue lo último que dijo el de morado-

**FIN FLASHBACK**  
Le echaba de menos, mucho de menos. Todo ahora era tan diferente y tan triste.  
Nuestro hogar se convirtió en un sitio triste y silencioso. Nadie habla nunca con nadie, y eso que ya habían pasado dos años...  
Para mí es como si el tiempo no avanzase, me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y lograr salvar a mi hermanito. Y eso es lo que intento. Sé que parece una locura, pero esa sería la única manera de recuperarlo. Llevo como un año y medio intentando crear una... Máquina del tiempo, y sinceramente no hay muchos progresos. Pero sé que lo conseguiré.  
A mis hermanos no se lo puedo contar... Ya que pensarían que estoy loco, y cosas así... Mi relación con ellos no va muy bien. Nunca sé o que hacen, ni como se encuentran, aunque creo que ellos tampoco saben de mí. Con April casi no hablo, hace ya dos semanas que no viene. Ya no sé si me sigue gustando, todo se ha vuelto muy complicado, y no estoy en estos momentos como para pensar en el amor.  
Ya no me acuerdo de como sonreír... Puede que de fórmulas matemáticas sí que me acuerde, pero de sonreír y de sentirme feliz no...  
¿Triste? Puede. Pero lo que de verdad es triste, es perder a tu hermano y tú no haber podido hacer nada...  
Más lágrimas empezaron a salir, yo lo único que hice fue sentarme en el suelo y abrazar mis piernas, llorando.  
-Michelangelo, no sabes cuenta falta me haces... -dije abrazando más fuerte mis piernas, y escondiendo mi cara.

**FIN POV DONATELLO**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews, y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, siento haber tardado un poco... Pero es que no sabía muy bien como continuarlo.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Recuerdos_

Raph estaba en el dojo, practicando con su querido saco de boxeo, el cual había recibido varios golpes a lo largo de su vida.  
El más fuerte de los hermanos golpeaba sin cesar el saco, como si así se pudiese librar de todos sus males.  
Justo en aquel momento, sin venir a cuento, un recuerdo de su infancia llegó a su mente. Parando de golpe el saco con sus manos, bajo la cabeza y se entristeció un poco.

**FLASHBACK**  
-¡Mikey! ¡Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas! -dijo un Raphael de 7 años enfadado.  
-Pero hermanito... Papá dijo que esto no era solo tuyo -dijo algo apenado un Mikey de 7 añitos.  
-¡Lo encontré yo! ¡Por lo que me pertenece!  
-Pero papá dijo que esto era para que todos aumentásemos nuestra fuerza al entrenar...  
-Bueno mira, haz lo que te dé la gana, si te haces daño o cualquier cosa, a mi no me pidas ayuda.  
Dicho esto salió más enfadado del dojo.  
Su hermanito no dijo nada, solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Bien -dijo sonriendo- veamos de lo que soy capaz.  
Este se puso en posición de ataque y dio un grito de lucha, después se acercó corriendo al saco y le dio un puñetazo. El saco ni se inmuto.  
-¡Ay! ¡Qué daño! -dijo el pequeño frotándose la mano.  
Después miró mal al saco.  
-Veo que quieres pelea, ehhh -dijo desafiante  
Volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque y en esta ocasión, pegó varios gritos "guerreros" y fue corriendo hacia el saco.  
-¡Uayaaa! -grito mientras se tiraba a golpear al saco.  
Le dio todo tipo de golpes al saco, y este seguía sin moverse.  
-Ah... -suspiró cansado.  
Miró al saco con ira.  
-Se acabo, ¡esto es la guerra!  
Se puso de pie y corriendo muy rápido, salto muy alto y...  
-¡BOOYAKASHA! -gritó con mucha ira.  
Le pegó una patada al saco con tanta furia, que se movió de una manera muy brusca.  
El pequeño al ver que había logrado al fin mover aquel saco de aquella manera, solo pudo decir una cosa:  
-Soy genial -dijo alegre, y con aire de superioridad.  
Pero la felicidad le iba a durar poco, ya que él no sabía que el saco aún no estaba bien colocado, por lo que un fuerte golpe haría que el saco cayese al suelo.  
El enorme saco de boxeo cayo del techo, aplastando completamente a la pequeña tortuguita.  
-¡Socorro! -gritó algo ahogado.  
En ese momento entró Raph con cara de preocupación y al ver a su hermano pequeño en ese estado, se asustó.  
-¡Mikey! -gritó este.  
-¡Raph! -dijo llorando un poco.  
-¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo te sacaré!  
Dicho esto, la tortuga cogió el saco y con todas sus fuerzas, intentó levantarlo.  
-¡Pesa mucho! -se quejó el de rojo.  
-¡No puedo... Res...pi...rar...! -decía asustado el de naranja.  
El de rojo al escuchar esto puso todavía más fuerza de la que él tenía, y al final, logró levantarlo.  
Mikey se abalanzó encima de Raph, tiritando y muy asustado, comenzó a llorar más.  
-¡Pe...pesaba! ¡Pe...pensé que i...iba a mo...morir, y qu...que no me i...ibas a ayu...dar! -decía abrazandole con más fuerza.  
-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¡Mientras yo esté a tu lado nunca te va a pasar nada! -dijo apegándole más a él.  
** FIN FLASHBACK**

Raphael cayó de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a llorar...  
-Te...te he fa...fa...fallado... -dijo llorando más.  
-Po...por fa...favor pe...per...do...na...me...  
Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, se sentía tan mal por dentro, era como si le estuviesen clavando una daga en el corazón.  
Y lo pero de todo... No había cumplido lo que le dijo... Le había fallado... A su hermanito pequeño...  
Leo acababa de entrar en casa. Estaba algo... Entristecido por no haber encontrado lo que buscaba...  
-Ah... -dijo apenado- mañana, mañana lo encontraré.  
Entre tanto lo pareció escuchar un llanto, su corazón se encogió. Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos y luego pensó que uno de sus hermanos le necesitaba.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces fue al lugar de donde procedían los llantos. Eran del dojo así que solo podía ser...  
-Raphael... -susurró.  
Al llegar entró y se quedó totalmente helado.  
Su hermano estaba de rodillas en el suelo, delante del saco de boxeo, llorando a lágrima viva...  
-Ra-Ra-Raphael...  
El de rojo al oír su nombre ahogó un poco el llanto, se sorprendió mucho al ver que su hermano le llamara, hacía semanas que no hablaban.  
-¿Ra-Raphael?  
El nombrado se dio lentamente la vuelta. Leo al poder verlo mejor sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Tener que ver a su hermano en esas condiciones le partía totalmente el corazón.  
-¿Po-Por qué es-estás llorando?  
Él lo sabía, era demasiado obvio, pero necesitaba escucharselo decir. Necesitaba oír esas palabras salir de su boca por primera vez en dos años.  
-¿Llorar? Bah... No... no estaba llorando...  
Leo no cabía en su asombro, ¿había escuchado bien?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Lo que he dicho.  
-Oh vamos Raph, sé y tú también sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.  
Este no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo. El de azul intentó romperlo.  
-Raph... Sé que nuestra relación no... No va muy bien. Pero en serio, me gustaría que esto acabase, que volviésemos a ser... Una familia.  
-Leo, esta nunca volverá a ser una familia. Por mucho que tú intentes hacer algo, no lograrás nada.  
Estas palabras fueron tan cortantes como la hoja de su katana.  
El mayor no opinaba igual.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Porque es la verdad...  
Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio,Leo no pensaba como su hermano, él no era tan... Negativo, e iba a lograr de alguna manera, por muy difícil que fuera, volver a convertir su casa... En un hogar...  
Pero Raph... Raph nunca pensaría eso...  
-Bueno... -el de azul lo miró, con tristeza- yo... creo que me voy a mi habitación.  
-Oh... ¿seguro?  
-Eh... Sí.  
-¿No preferirías seguir...  
-No -contestó firme.  
-Esta... bien...  
Leo no podía obligar a su hermano a quedarse, por lo que le dejo ir. Aunque no mentía, hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo junto a él...  
Pero parece ser que eso aún era una misión imposible...  
Raphael había salido muy serio del dojo, pensaba en lo que le había dicho a su hermano,y se comenzó a sentir algo culpable... Aunque seguía pensando lo mismo... Esto, nunca volvería a ser una familia, por muy duro que sonase...  
Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que se había quedado enfrente de la puerta de su hermanito pequeño...  
Alzó la vista, y vio la puerta de su habitación, cerrada. La verdad es que hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no entraba en su habitación... No quería entrar... Porque sabía que no le encontraría recostado en su cama, leyendo algún comic, sonriéndole, y diciéndole que todo fue una pesadilla, que él nunca se fue, y que estuvo siempre a su lado... Por eso no quería entrar. No quería que la realidad fuese tan dura con él...  
Pero había que ser valiente, y enfrentarse cara a cara con lo que temes. Y eso fue lo que decidió Raphel, quería enfrentarse a la realidad por muy dura que fuese...  
Tomó el manillar de la puerta... y lo giró lentamente... La puerta soltó un pequeño chirrido y se abrió muy lentamente.  
De la habitación salió una nube de polvo, y el de rojo notó que estaba muy oscura. Encendió la luz y sonrió con tristeza al ver que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado Mikey...  
Entró en la habitación, y la cerró tras él. Volvió a mirar todo con nostalgia. Todos los objetos que habían en la habitación tenían una historia, y esa historia traía pegada a ella un recuerdo, tanto malo, como bueno.  
Miles y miles de recuerdos llegaron enseguida a la cabeza del más rudo de los hermanos, y no pudo evitar llorar.  
Había diversos recuerdos, de cuando eran pequeños, de cuando eran más mayores, y de cuando tenían 15 años...  
Raphael se fijo en una foto que tenía Mikey pegada a la puerta de su armario, y la cogió con cuidado, con miedo a que se rompiera.  
La miró detenidamente y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar más lágrimas, aquella foto... Era tan... pura...  
En aquella imagen se encontraba Mikey, solo él. Tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, y sus enormes ojos azules brillaban como nunca, o eso le pareció a su hermano. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña, pero que reflejaba sinceridad, timidez... Mikey tendría en esa foto unos... 10 años, y se le veía tan inocente, tan niño, tan... Él...  
Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo delante de él, de poder volver a abrazarle, no dejarlo nunca, de decirle lo mucho que le quería... Pero... No podía...  
Volvió a mirar la foto.  
-Mi...Mikey... Po...Po...¿Podrías ha...hacer una...co...cosa po...por mí? -nadie le contestó- Po...¿Podrías n...no e...es...estar mu...muerto?  
Seguía sin haberle contestado nadie, Raphael aumentó su llanto y abrazó la foto con fuerza, con miedo a perder algo... Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó en una esquina, en esta ocasión dejo con sumo cuidado la foto en el suelo, y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara.  
Donnie salió del laboratorio tan solo para tomarse una café, quería mantenerse sereno y despierto para seguir con sus investigaciones.  
La máquina de hacer café soltó un ruidito dando a entender que ya estaba listo. El de morado cogió su taza y con cuidado vertió el café en su querida taza.  
Estaba dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en su laboratorio, cuando oyó un ruido, aquel ruido procedía de...  
-No puede ser...  
Ese ruido procedía de la habitación de Mikey... Estaba seguro, unas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del genio, y una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.  
Rápidamente dejó el café sobre la mesa de la cocina, y salió disparado hacia la habitación de su hermanito pequeño. Cuando estaba delante de la puerta, cogió el manillar con la mano algo temblorosa y abrió rápidamente la puerta.  
-¿¡Mikey?! -su voz sonaba con un hilito de esperanza, duda, y alegría.  
Raphael al oírle a su hermano gritar el nombre del dueño de la habitación, intentó parar de llorar, pero solo consiguió llorar más...  
Donatello quedó helado al ver a su hermano mayor llorando en el suelo, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a encogerse, y eso le dolió. Su pequeña llama de esperanza se apagó, dandole lugar a sentimientos que creía haber olvidado...  
Miró a varios lados de la habitación, y varios recuerdos inundaron también su mente, haciéndole llorar. El de morado, con lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas, se acercó hasta su rudo hermano, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le abrazó con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza. Le abrazó porque necesitaba desesperadamente el consuelo de alguien, y para calmarle un poco.  
Raphael al sentir aquel abrazó, comprendió que él no era el único que lo pasaba mal... Y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó también con fuerza a su hermano pequeño...  
Leonardo había oído el grito de su hermano pequeño, y dejando a un lado sus katas, fue corriendo hasta donde había oído el grito, y se sorprendió al ver de donde procedía...  
Entró corriendo en la habitación de Mikey, y vio a sus dos hermanos pequeños abrazarse... Pero también estaban llorando, por lo que le dolió ver la escena. Hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos, y miró los lados de la habitación de Mikey, muchos recuerdos llegaron hasta él, y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no debía, tenía que parecer fuerte.  
Se acercó hasta sus dos hermanos, y ellos también le vieron, Leonardo se agachó, y estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que reparo en la foto que el de rojo dejo en el suelo minutos atrás... Sus ganas de llorar se hicieron inmensas y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos azules...  
Raphael lo vio llorar, y sin dejar de soltar a Donnie, lo estrechó con fuerza hacia ellos dos, haciendo que formasen un abrazo grupal... Entre hermanos... Entre hermanos que ahora eran débiles... Pero juntos... Eso sería otra cosa...

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Triste? ¿Bonito? ¿Diferente? ¿Triste?**


End file.
